


Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

by hoshiletigre



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Junhui, Cat Hybrid Wonwoo, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Gen, Happy Ending, Jihoon hates Soonyoung, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Sad and Sweet, cat hybrids are rare and a secret, i became a cat translator, i wouldn't categorize this as angst tbh there's only a few sad moments, swearing sometimes, this has no romance, unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui are two cat hybrids who want nothing but to be together. Their owners, Jihoon (Wonwoo's) and Soonyoung (Junhui's), don't get along and only make things complicated for both of them.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Dédicace à ceux et celles qui ont grandi avec Vocaloid.  
> Didn't understand? I just said– Shout out to ma homies who grew up with Vocaloid!–  
> I'm getting a little offtrack but hey, I _really_ got inspired by [that one old Vocaloid song](https://youtu.be/FaiU_sSifGc) (this fic's title) even though, if you read the lyrics, one of the cats is a stray cat while the other is not; it's not the same here lol (it's been forever since I last listened to it ok). I ended up typing everything in less than 10 hours, which is a miracle because I'm always extra slow. *pats self*
> 
> Like I said in the tags, there's no actual romance unless you really want it to be a thing here. I mean, it's up to you.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> \- I never owned a cat so whatever I know about cats is based on what I saw  
> \- language 1 me not inglés (hallo happy world i'm weirdo)
> 
> Happy reading to you ^o^
> 
> ps:  
> – 원우 – → Wonwoo's POV  
> ~ 俊辉 ~ → Junhui's POV  
> a "1st floor" is mentioned. I mean the floor above ground floor, but it can be "ground floor" too.  
> If I made mistakes, I'm sorry. They're unintentional.
> 
> [edit] how could i forget to mention this. i got some inspiration (shapeshifting) from the anime wolf's rain! (i only watched half of the episodes tho...)

**– 원우 –**

There’s a very loud and obnoxious thunderstorm out the windows and Wonwoo is staring at it, carefully seated at the edge, inside, his tail slowly moving left and right with interest.

His owner is also in a sitting position, but in front of his computer instead. He’s a composer, in his free time. Outside of his free time, he’s a janitor in some elementary schools.

Oh, and his name is Jihoon.

He’s a very calm and gentle person when he’s with Wonwoo. He loves him. The only problem he has with him, however, is… how he’s not getting along with a certain guy named Soonyoung. Jihoon claims Soonyoung is bad news and he refuses to be around him.

Of course, it should be none of Wonwoo’s business, but it is. Wonwoo cares, because Soonyoung is the owner of his best friend Junhui, and if Jihoon doesn’t want to do anything with Soonyoung, then Wonwoo is not allowed to be with Junhui either, which sucks. But Wonwoo still wants to be with Junhui, so when Jihoon is very busy, he sneaks out of the house and goes to Soonyoung and Junhui’s house. Yes, they’re both lucky for living in houses and not apartments. Would’ve been much harder to sneak out if they were living in apartments.

“Wonwoo,” Jihoon suddenly calls him from his bed, his computer abandoned at his desk. Wonwoo immediately turns his head to look at him without budging from his spot, and sees the human stretching his arms towards him, his face showing a small smile. He’s cute. Wonwoo always thought he was cute. Even cuter than Junhui’s owner but Junhui would never accept that; Wonwoo doesn’t say anything about that, shrugs him off instead. “Come here.”

As requested, Wonwoo moves towards Jihoon, jumps on the bed and crawls onto his lap and chest as Jihoon hugs him and gives him soft caresses all over his body, which make Wonwoo purr. He really loves Jihoon, he’s sure Jihoon will never give up on him and will always be there, unlike his previous owner.

He still remembers the day he adopted him like it was yesterday. Wonwoo was in a car, and the next second, he was in the streets, all alone. It happened in his sleep so he wasn’t sure what was going on, though he had an idea… like deep inside, he knew he was on his own from now on but he couldn’t accept that. So he waited and tried hunting to survive. Days went by, the man never came back. Still, Wonwoo kept on waiting. What else was he supposed to do anyway? It wasn’t like he had a choice.

It was too hard as a cat, so he switched to his human form, because yes, Wonwoo is a cat hybrid. Unlike what he read, people can’t tell he is a hybrid when he is in his human form, especially when he doesn’t have a collar around his neck. Sadly, he had no clothes, so he had to look around in his cat form and found some. They weren’t great… but were good enough so he wouldn’t end up in jail. Then, in his very pitiful outfit, he looked around and asked for food. Thankfully, some people were generous enough to help him. At that point, Wonwoo was sure he would never see the man he treated like his friend ever again.

The night before the day he met Jihoon, he found some cardboard and decided to sleep there in his cat form, with the clothes surrounding him. Then, the next morning, he felt eyes watching him, so he looked up and saw him, his life savior. He remembers Jihoon asking him what he was doing there all alone and if he was waiting for someone. Wonwoo wanted to cry. He tried to hold the tears in but ended up tearing up a little bit. He must have looked so sad and pitiful because Jihoon’s face at that moment pained him. But then Jihoon took him in his arms, carrying him, and asked him if he wanted to come with him. As a response, Wonwoo watched him, then snuggled against him, and licked his cheek. It made Jihoon giggle, then he left the cat back on the floor and opened his backpack for him to go inside, since he didn’t have anything else to transport him to his place as he only had that and his bicycle. Wonwoo inspected it, and went inside it, the top of it remaining open so he wouldn’t be too scared.

After that, Wonwoo ended up at Jihoon’s house, and he was pretty cautious at first, but it’s been over a year since that happened so he can say, with certitude, that he loves and trusts Jihoon now. But why is his name ‘Wonwoo’? He doesn’t remember exactly, but when Jihoon was having a monologue one day while listening to some music, saying he liked that one celebrity named Wonwoo, the cat hybrid reacted, so Jihoon repeated the name and decided he would call him Wonwoo.

How he met Junhui is another story. He was already living with Jihoon, and since Jihoon has to work, he decided to take a stroll in his cat form. When he was two streets away from their house, he heard a weird noise coming from what looked like an abandoned backyard. It was weird, to say the least, but something was moving beneath all that trash, like it was playing or something. Curious, Wonwoo approached a little bit and watched, feeling a bit weird about it, then… a cat came out of the trash, and looked so happy… until his eyes met Wonwoo’s. It wasn’t a stray cat since he had a collar around his neck, just like Wonwoo, but something about him was strange. Wonwoo never met a cat hybrid before because of how rare they are, so he thought… maybe it was his lucky day. So he tried talking to the other cat. The other cat did understand him, and they kept talking. It felt odd… but Wonwoo was happy, because cat hybrids can’t communicate very well with ordinary cats, like they were humans, fake cats.

Wonwoo and Junhui were next to each other as they talked, both filled with excitement as Junhui never met a cat hybrid either before him, though Wonwoo tried to maintain some distance between them because, again, Junhui was playing in the middle of a sea of trash.

Sadly, it ended too soon to their taste as they got interrupted by Jihoon who came back early from work, so they had to say farewell and Wonwoo got on Jihoon’s bike, which got a basket at the front since the day they met. Wonwoo didn’t meet Junhui’s owner yet at that point, but he knew his name since they talked about their owners and how much they enjoyed being with them.

  
  


**~ 俊辉 ~**

Junhui loves Soonyoung, it’s a fact. He loves playing with him, getting fed by him, and even taking baths. Soonyoung was surprised when he learned that Junhui does like being in water, though he doesn’t like when his fur is all wet and cold afterwards.

“Junhui! I prepared a towel for you, come here my big boy,” Soonyoung grins as he stretches a towel in front of Junhui who’s currently shaking from the coldness. Junhui slowly walks towards him and Soonyoung bends down to rub the fabric against Junhui’s body, who happily lets him. Happily because he can take a nap while his owner is drying him.

“Mreoow” _(I love you)_ , says Junhui.

Soonyoung smiles warmly at him, as if he understood him.

It may seem like Soonyoung was always with Junhui, but he’s actually not his first owner. What happened is not complicated and not as heartbreaking as Wonwoo’s past. His first owner is called Minghao, and if Junhui’s being honest, he misses Minghao and loves him as much as he loves Soonyoung.

Everything was well, there was no problem. Until a problem arised. Minghao was planning on going back to China but was unable to take Junhui with him. He said it hurt to let go of Junhui and he was hoping Junhui would still be happy when he’ll be away from him. Junhui was very sad and thought he was going to end up in some place like a shelter, but then Minghao packed all his stuff and took him outside and they were at Soonyoung’s house. He already knew Soonyoung, of course, he is and was always a good friend for Minghao. Maybe that was the reason why he ended up with Soonyoung, because he trusts him enough to leave his pet to him.

He still remembers that day pretty clearly. His heart was broken on the floor, he wanted to cry as he watched the two hug in front of the house, but he couldn’t. “I’ll miss you,” Soonyoung said.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Minghao responded. “I’ll be back to visit you two someday, I promise.”

Then he took Junhui in his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Take care, Junhui. When I come back, I want to see you happy.”

Soonyoung did all the crying for him. They hugged one last time before Minghao left.

Since then, Minghao did come back a few times and Junhui is overwhelmed with joy whenever he is around. But when he is here, with Junhui, it also means that Soonyoung is here with them. It’s weird, like Junhui has two owners, or… two parents, maybe. When Minghao is in China, the number drops back to one, but when he’s here, it goes up to two. Well… that way he gets pampered more! though sometimes, they’re too busy to pay any attention to him, but that’s okay because they don’t get to see each other often.

Sadly, they’re never busy enough to let him visit Wonwoo. Except that one time, but he got scolded shortly afterwards, worry displayed all over Minghao’s face after looking for him when he noticed that he was gone.

Does Minghao always stay at Soonyoung’s house whenever he wants to spend some time in South Korea? Yes, because it’s a damn house, and there’s Junhui so it’s convenient. Besides, Soonyoung insisted that he come to his house so going for a hotel instead would make him sad, and Junhui wouldn’t be allowed to see Minghao. But Junhui wants to see Minghao.

Now, about Junhui being a hybrid, do they know, after knowing him for so many years? No, they don’t. Well… Minghao saw his human form once. Junhui found some clothes in a box in a street nearby and wanted to try them on since he’s always a cat usually, so he did. Then he got curious and looked into Minghao’s stuff in the apartment, thinking they looked cute on their pictures of them hugging or whatever while he was in his cat form. But then the door opened and Minghao saw him. They both stared at each other, completely still, until Minghao reacted and started running after him, rage in his eyes. It was very scary, like Minghao was ready to knock him out to an eternal sleep, starting with all his insults, calling him a _pathetic burglar_. Junhui shrieked and jumped out of the window. Thankfully, Minghao didn’t follow him, and it was only the first floor so he barely got hurt from his jump. However, he was never able to forget that evening… he never thought he’d ever see Minghao so angry at him, he who always wanted to cuddle, he who always gave him goodnight kisses and spoiled him… 

Because of that, Junhui made sure he never did the same with Soonyoung, and so far, things appear to be doing very well! Thinking about it makes him shiver.

“Mh? Are you alright, Junhui?” Soonyoung asks, concerned, as he hugs Junhui against his frame, on the couch, in front of the TV.

Junhui looks at him, blinks, then snuggles against him. Sometimes, thinking about the past is no-no.

By the way, he has no idea why his name is Junhui. He’d gladly ask Minghao, or Soonyoung, but… he definitely can’t do that, for obvious reasons.

  
  


**– 원우 –**

Wonwoo sighs softly as he closes the book he just finished reading. What a sad ending… if only the cat met a good person after getting abandoned like him.

Today, he is wearing some of the clothes he tries to hide from Jihoon as best as he can. Well, so far, Jihoon never looked like he suspected him, so he must be doing well, he thinks.

Also, he is not home because Jihoon doesn’t have a whole lot of money so he can’t buy a bunch of books. It’s not like he can clearly understand Wonwoo anyway, so he wouldn’t be able to get him the books that would interest him. Besides… he most likely doesn’t even know Wonwoo can read.

Ah, and sometimes, Jihoon tags along, at the library with him, in his human form, yes. Like now.

It’s the sixth time they meet at the library, Jihoon must think it’s a weird coincidence, because he mentioned his cat. Yes, he told his cat about his cat. Weird, right? At times, Wonwoo wants to chuckle, but always tries not to.

“You remind me of my cat,” Jihoon said. “You’re even wearing the same necklace, I didn’t know they made them for people too.”

He knows his name is Wonwoo. Let’s just say that Wonwoo felt bad for lying to his owner so he didn’t. But he made sure not to tell him that he is a hybrid. Once, after meeting Junhui, he met another hybrid. The hybrid is older than them.

Oh, speaking of age, cat hybrids can live as long as humans, unlike ordinary cats.

Now, back to the older cat hybrid, she told him that they are, indeed, rare but only they can know there are cat hybrids on Earth. Humans must never find out about their secret.

Wonwoo never wanted to let people know about his true nature; they would treat him like a monster and he would certainly want to end his life if that ever happened. He’s really happy, as long as he can spend quality time in the company of his owner, Jihoon, and his best friend, Junhui.

If only Jihoon and Soonyoung got along, though…

Jihoon’s got his nose into the manga he’s reading right now when he suddenly says, “Maybe you should meet my cat Wonwoo one day, you would get along so well”.

Wonwoo wants to laugh, seriously. If only Jihoon could know the truth… if only he could know that he is, in fact, talking to _his cat_.

As usual, Wonwoo has to leave first so he can welcome Jihoon at home without worrying him, so he gets up and bids his goodbye, then leaves the book where he found it and leaves the library. When he’s back at the house, he turns back to his cat form and hides the clothes as fast as he can before drinking and eating a little bit, then he goes to the front door, outside, and waits. But then, Junhui came to visit him.

“ _Hey Wonwoo, what’s up!_ ” he says as he approaches him and rubs the side of his head against Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo pushes him away. “ _Hello Junhui. I’m waiting for Jihoon to come back home and got to hang out at the library with him earlier._ ” He smiles at his friend, who started pouting, as best as a cat can pout.

“ _What! Again! I’m envious!_ ” Then Junhui rolls on the floor and rests his back against the floor, frowning. “ _I wish I could do that with Soonyoung… or Minghao… or both…_ ”

The other chuckles and pokes his side with his paw, which makes Junhui jump and roll a little further away from Wonwoo. “ _Poor Junhui. Minghao already associates your human form with a bad guy so if Soonyoung saw you, he would tell Minghao and Minghao would tell him what happened, even while being in another country._ ”

“ _Exactly! I’m forever tormented by that one day…_ ”

After that, it’s silent between the two friends. It’s not uncomfortable at all, they enjoy being together as the wind brushes their furs.

“ _By the way… does Jihoon suspect you? That you’re a hybrid?_ ” Junhui then asks, his eyes glued on the sky.

Wonwoo looks at him. “ _I don’t know. I’m a little too obvious but I hope he doesn’t. He can’t suspect me if he doesn’t even know hybrids are a thing, anyway… right?_ ”

Junhui thinks then nods at him. “ _I think so._ ”

Their conversation ends there as Soonyoung arrives in front of them and calls Junhui. “I knew I would find you here!” he says as he walks towards Junhui, who is still displaying his tummy for the world to see, his butthole facing his owner. He crouches in front of the cat and waits for him to get up, which Junhui does.

The hybrid turns his head to look at Wonwoo and says, “ _It was nice to talk to you again. See you next time._ ” Soonyoung doesn’t understand since cat hybrids can only communicate with other cat hybrids while being in their cat forms.

“ _See you_ ,” Wonwoo stares at him then the human lifts Junhui in his arms.

And at the same time, a bike stops near them and Jihoon is frowning at Soonyoung. “What are you doing in my lane?! Have I never told you to get the fuck away from my house??”

Soonyoung frowns back at him, hugging Junhui against his chest in a protective way. “Isn’t it obvious? I came here for my cat.”

Jihoon scoffs as he gets off of his bike and leaves it against the wall of his house. “Fine. Then tell your cat not to come back again, and make sure to get the message across.”

The two cats look at each other in a sad way. If only these two could get along… Wonwoo can see Soonyoung gulping and turning around. “I’ll try. Goodbye.” Then he’s leaving and Jihoon is opening the front door, motioning for Wonwoo to get inside with him, which he does.

It must be clear now that Jihoon is the one who doesn’t like Soonyoung. So if Jihoon wasn’t that mean with Soonyoung, things would be much better between them and Wonwoo would get to spend more time with Junhui, without being constantly interrupted.

  
  


**~ 俊辉 ~**

“Here– catch!” Soonyoung throws a ball made out of foam in Junhui’s direction, who catches it with his teeth without any problem, which must be hella weird for a cat… Then he runs back to Soonyoung and leaves the ball in the palm of his hand, and gives it a few licks. He gets a few pats on the top of his head in return. “Good boy~ It’s hard to believe you’re a cat sometimes, you know?” He laughs.

“Meoww.” _(I know right)_

Oh, wasn’t that clear already? Unlike Wonwoo, he likes talking to his owner whilst in his cat form. Well… it’s not like he has a choice if he wants to talk to him.

“Here’s some yummy snack for my little baby!” Soonyoung takes a small but long and cute wrapping out of the pocket of his hoodie. Junhui is in love with that snack, which is like jelly and tastes like a juicy and delicious apple. He’s already trying to take it from the human’s hands but Soonyoung holds it high enough to stop him, a huge smile on his face. “Hold on, cutie, I have to open it first.” He grabs some tiny scissors apparently made for children — which he got so they won’t hurt Junhui — and cut the tip of the packaging, then presses the other tip and the jelly starts spilling out of it, onto Junhui’s tongue.

It’s not catnip, but Junhui still goes crazy for it. He can’t stop licking. Plus, Soonyoung is scratching his fur so he purrs and he’s even crazier. Things are so perfect now, he’s so happy.

“Oh, by the way, your other papa will be here tomorrow,” Soonyoung says while still feeding and scratching him. It makes Junhui stop eating to stare at him, but then the jelly almost drops onto the floor so he hurriedly goes back to licking it into his mouth, which makes Soonyoung giggle. “You’re a silly cat, aren’t you.”

‘ _You’re no better than me_ ,’ Junhui wants to say but can’t.

“You know, it’s a little weird to say that he is your other papa… I mean… I’m your papa since he left, but since he is still in our lives… he is still your papa. That means you have two dads. Which is even weirder to say…”

“Meeroww” _(I know right idiot)_ , Junhui pauses eating just to say that though Soonyoung can’t understand. Good thing he can’t understand anyway, who knows what he would do to Junhui if he knew he just called him an idiot?

He quickly eats again as there’s barely any jelly left. Soonyoung laughs, his cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment. “Silly.” Then he sighs. “Anyway, as I was saying, Minghao will be here tomorrow but he’s only staying for a few days. He may give you your favorite food if you behave well, so no sneaking out to see Jihoon’s cat, alright?”

Now there’s no jelly left and Junhui, who was excited to see Minghao again, instantly felt his mood drop when he heard, yet again, that rule not to go see Wonwoo. He wants to spend a memorable time with Minghao, but he doesn’t want to stay away from Wonwoo… He meows sadly, “Meow…” _(It sucks)_.

Soonyoung smiles sadly at him and caresses his head again. “Sorry, Junhui… If that Jihoon guy wasn’t so awful with me, I would let you see Wonwoo. Why does he hate me anyway… He must be a terrible person for treating me that way…”

Junhui feels terribly sorry for him. According to what Wonwoo told him, Jihoon is usually a very nice person. They both don’t know what happened between them, since they’re not always with their owners outside of their houses.

Soonyoung pouts. “I didn’t mean to destroy his favorite plants and crack his wall… I would’ve never done that intentionally…” Oh, so _that_ ’s what happened. No idea when that happened though, Junhui guesses Wonwoo wasn’t there yet. Maybe Junhui wasn’t with Soonyoung yet either, but that was at Jihoon’s house… He doesn’t know.

Then Soonyoung is lifting Junhui in the air, hands holding both sides of his small body.

“Can you believe how awful that is? I said sorry and was willing to fix things for him but he refused to listen to me and… and he probably thinks I’m going to destroy everything he owns now.” He sighs loudly.

“Meow.” _(That sucks)_

Thinking about it, Junhui remembers hearing that Soonyoung got into trouble when he started living in this house, so Jihoon probably moved into the area first and that was surely his first impression when he met Soonyoung. Then, that absolutely happened when Junhui was still living with Minghao.

If that’s truly what happened between them, then he hopes he and Wonwoo can fix it. Maybe Minghao can even help them.

“Haha, silly me… as if you could understand me…” Soonyoung holds Junhui against him. “Thank you for listening to me.”

The next day, Minghao does, indeed, show up at the house and he showers Junhui with love.

  
  


**– 원우 –**

Wonwoo massages Junhui’s scalp and brushes his hair with his fingers. They’re currently against a big tree, hiding in some forest, which is a little further than the places they usually go to but still not too far, and for the first time in a year, Wonwoo managed to convince Junhui to meet up in their human forms.

As usual, Wonwoo is wearing the clothes he still tries to hide from Jihoon. They’re a bit dirty but he tries to clean them as best as he can, when he can, so when Jihoon is away from the house. As for Junhui, he’s wearing Soonyoung’s clothes because he doesn’t have anything else. According to his words, he waited for Soonyoung and Minghao to go on their date — it’s not a date, they left for groceries, but Junhui likes being delusional — then he changed into his human form, took some of Soonyoung's clothes, tried them on, threw them into a small bag which he then brought here in his cat form.

So, since it’s the first time Wonwoo gets to see Junhui as a human, he thinks his friend is very handsome and cute. “Thanks, you’re kinda hot yourself,” Junhui says, winking at him.

Wonwoo blushes at him then looks away and clears his throat.

This is the second time Junhui got to see Wonwoo as a human, though. He just caught him leaving the library like that, surprising Wonwoo, who brought a finger to his lips as if that could stop Junhui from doing anything. Junhui didn’t do anything, anyway.

“Jokes aside, I really like being with you and I don’t ever want to stop being friends with you. We keep being interrupted and separated by Soonyoung and Jihoon… and that’s _so_ frustrating,” Wonwoo groans under his breath.

Junhui nods at his words. “True. We have to do something about that.” Yes, he already told him what he learned from Soonyoung a couple days ago.

Silence, until Wonwoo realizes how long it’s been since they arrived here. “Oh– shit, we have to go.” But he’s not moving from his spot, his head and shoulder still brushing against Junhui’s.

“Mh?” His friend doesn’t seem to get his point. Wonwoo guesses that him staying still like that isn’t helping anything.

“How bad would it be if they caught us here?”

Junhui immediately starts panicking and looks left and right. “Crap, you’re right. We don’t even have time to think things through– we didn’t come up with a single plan so far…!”

Wonwoo nods. “Hurry, we have to go back into cats.”

Then they’re both back to their cat forms and hurriedly tuck their clothes away, in their small bags.

As if on cue, they can hear voices calling them. “Junhui!! Where are you?”

Junhui shrieks. “ _That’s Minghao…!_ ”

Actually, Wonwoo never met Minghao before. He’s kind of looking forward to seeing him.

And no, they are not moving from their spot but are tightly holding onto their respective bags, hoping their owners won’t take them away from them.

“Wonwoo!”

“ _And that’s Jihoon…!_ ”

“ _I know_ ,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

Wait, are the three guys all together?! Jihoon is walking _with_ Soonyoung?!! Impossible!

Junhui gulps as they keep calling their names, then they are, indeed, all together in front of them. “Oh my god,” Soonyoung runs to Junhui and hugs him. “There you are, we were so scared for you.”

Minghao catches up to them and it’s his turn to hug Junhui. “Wait, what’s that?” He gives the bag to Soonyoung who starts inspecting it, both of them ignoring Junhui growling.

“What– My clothes?!” Soonyoung looks very surprised. Meanwhile, Junhui appears to be terrified as he looks at Wonwoo who tries to sympathize with his eyes.

“Seriously?” Minghao takes a closer look, so does Jihoon from afar. “Oh. Hey, that’s my hoodie.”

“What?? No, you gave it to me, didn’t you?”

“I did?” Minghao blinks then scratches the back of his own head. “I guess I forgot it at your house before and… well, since I completely forgot about it until now, I guess that makes it yours.” Soonyoung grins at him as he untangles the bag from Junhui’s body. The cat hybrid looks pretty sad now.

Wonwoo was just staring at them the whole time, but now Jihoon is poking his cheek so he looks at him. “You. Didn’t I tell you not to hang out with that cat?” Wonwoo only gives him ‘that look’ then looks away, but then Jihoon notices his bag. “What’s in–”

However, he doesn’t get to touch it as he is interrupted by Wonwoo growling much louder than Junhui. He makes sure he looks angry enough so his owner won’t inspect his bag with the clothes he tried so hard to hide.

“F–fine, I won’t touch it. Happy?” Jihoon surrenders and Wonwoo relaxes, meowling with satisfaction. “Why do you still sneak out to see him? I don’t get it…”

“I don’t think it’s that complicated,” Minghao suddenly says, holding Junhui in his arms like he’s an actual human baby, which makes Soonyoung and him look like parents, like they’re two parents showing the good example to the bad single parent. TV and books fuel Wonwoo’s imagination. Oh, and Junhui’s stupid words as well. “Like I told you earlier, they do look like they get along really well. Besides, Soonyoung is not a bad person at all. I mean, I trust him with Junhui and he never hurt him, right, baby?” He gives Junhui’s head a few scratches.

In response, Junhui agrees with him, “Meeow!” _(That’s right!)_ , and snuggles against his neck.

For a second, Jihoon looks like he’s considering forgiving Soonyoung, but then he frowns. “But…” He’s looking at Wonwoo, who tries to look as sad as possible. Jihoon looks puzzled now, so Wonwoo walks to Soonyoung, dragging his bag with him to make sure Jihoon does not look into it in his back, then snuggles against his leg.

“Meow” _(I like you)_ , he says as he looks up at Soonyoung, who smiles at him. Then he moves to Minghao and does the same to him. “Meow” _(I like you too)_. Minghao blinks at him, before smiling and as Wonwoo gets on his back paws, his front paws on the human’s leg, Minghao lets Junhui get back on the floor. Wonwoo moves from Minghao and snuggles against Junhui. “Meoww” _(I like you very much)_

“Meow!” _(Me too!)_

Things seem to get better, Jihoon is deep in thoughts and Wonwoo and Junhui are happy together. But then Wonwoo notices Minghao trying to check his bag so he jumps away from him. “Sorry,” says Minghao and Soonyoung giggles.

In the meantime, Junhui decides to approach Jihoon, meows carefully in front of him then licks his hand. Wonwoo watches them and he seriously hopes he changed his mind regarding his lack of affinity for Soonyoung.

  
  


**~ 俊辉 ~**

Both Junhui and Wonwoo are on their backs, peacefully staring at the sky that’s almost empty of clouds. It’s very blue. And there’s a gentle breeze.

“ _I’m so glad things got better now_ ,” Wonwoo says.

“ _Me too. I told you Minghao was amazing_ ,” Junhui replies, amused. “ _Hopefully, next time he’ll come, he will propose to Soonyoung so they can officially be my two parents._ ”

Wonwoo stares at him in disbelief. “ _You really need to stop being so obsessed over that. They’re obviously no more than friends, you dumbo._ ”

“ _What’s wrong with that? I love both of them so very much! That’s literally my dream at this point_ ,” Junhui whines. For real though, he tried imagining Soonyoung in a relationship with someone else, and same for Minghao, but… it’s just weird and difficult to picture in his head. The easiest outcome for him would be Soonyoung and Minghao and Junhui and nobody else. He can’t imagine himself calling anybody else his parent.

“ _There would be no problem if you never called them your parents. Jihoon is my owner and friend, not my dad._ ”

Again, Junhui tries to pout. “ _Minghao always called me his baby… his son… I got used to it. Then Soonyoung did the same thing and they just ended up becoming my parents._ ” Then, again, he would’ve never ended up with two parents if Minghao never left the country. Even if Soonyoung became his second owner, he wouldn’t be so conflicted if Minghao literally never came back. He would be very, very sad, but… yeah. Besides, Minghao got both he and Wonwoo out of their misery, didn’t he?

“ _Can’t tell if I pity you or not_ ,” Wonwoo smiles.

“ _Meanie_.”

They hear a car stopping nearby, then footsteps. Junhui looks at the newcomer as best as he can from his lazy position. “Oh, hi Wonwoo! And Junhui!” It’s Soonyoung and he’s grinning at them. “I knew I’d find you here.”

Right behind him is Jihoon. Apparently, according to Junhui’s ears, they were planning on eating together in Soonyoung’s house. Minghao, indeed, does wonders at times. It’s great to see these two being friends, honestly. “Hello Junhui. I see you taught Wonwoo bad manners,” Jihoon says, referring to their position.

Junhui scoffs. “Meow” _(Idiot)_

Wonwoo laughs.

“It’s proof they can’t get enough of each other,” Soonyoung chuckles.

“I guess,” Jihoon shrugs, then they’re both inside, leaving the two hybrids alone in the garden, on top of the grass.

“ _I’m really happy_ ,” Junhui says, happiness radiating from his body.

Wonwoo stretches and gets up into a normal sitting position, casually starting to groom himself. “ _Same_.”

“ _We no longer have to worry about getting interrupted and scolded and… and grounded, just because we want to be together_.”

Wonwoo hums, as best as a cat can hum, then it’s silent between them for a few minutes.

Junhui starts wondering… if their owners start being very close… they could end up in a relationship. Wait– that’s some scary thoughts! “ _I’m scared!_ ” but he doesn’t move and stays on his back.

Wonwoo blinks at him but doesn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> alrite, let me clarify some stuff here. Why I chose Junhui and Wonwoo is obvious, why Soonyoung and Jihoon as their owners... I think is obvious too (96 line). Why is Minghao here. Because I thought it'd be nice to have some kind of explanation for their names (Wonhui), but I thought he wasn't going to be important at all. Oh well. Lol.
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me.  
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe, y'all.
> 
> _(tbh though... what have i done)_


End file.
